<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Nothing Else To Talk About, Unless It's Horizontally by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620373">There's Nothing Else To Talk About, Unless It's Horizontally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Free Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A membership at a 'free use gym' seemed like a stupid, silly birthday gift to Chie, but she may not need long to find herself enjoying the new location. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Nothing Else To Talk About, Unless It's Horizontally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your satisfaction and your consent: guaranteed," read the banner over the gym. Chie held onto her membership card, freshly processed. Her friends had chipped in on a membership for her entirely as a joke birthday gift, an offering that had them snickering. The gym was up front about its intent and its purpose: great workout equipment, but members could walk up to other members and fuck them whenever they wanted .It was a bit insane, and Chie found herself with every reason to feel like she had been plunged a sick joke, but at the same time, a gym membership was a gym membership, right? She'd get some laughs in, mess around for a day, and then never come here again.</p><p>But even then, her expectations hadn't entirely caught up with how insane it was going to be. Not until Chie looked around at all the sex happening around her. A woman feverishly riding the lap of a man bench pressing weights, a woman hunched over an exercise bike and feverishly at work while her ass got drilled. It all just happened, a blatant show of completely indulgent, normal sex leaving Chie with a flood of questions and no idea how to begin asking them, as she tread forward, trepidation keeping her hoping she just slipped by and avoided anyone's notice. Wearing her usual black spats and a green tank top, she figured she'd get her time in, laugh this off, and then be done. It would be fine. Nobody would even pay attention to her.</p><p>A lying leg curl machine offered a promising first spin around for Chie. It was close by her and she felt like she was best off starting on it, climbing onto the bench and settling herself in. There were arm loops to slip into for stability as her legs slipped under the bar she was to lift back, and once she found herself nice and nestled in, it was time. With a firm and steady pace, Chie began to pull them back and lean into the vigor and intensity of a good, thorough workout.</p><p>But almost immediately, attention followed. "Don't think I've seen you around here before," a man said, his voice sly as he crept up on her, hands caressing across her taut ass in her tight shorts. Chie let out a nervous whine, but he was quick to say, "No, just ignore me. It's fine. Keep going, I won't get in the way of it." Still, the hands upon her ass weren't the most reassuring thing she could have felt, as her legs pulled back to draw on the weights, easing slowly back down again. Repeating the cycle while this stranger groped her.</p><p>The good news for Chie was that he didn't grope her for long. The not so great news was that his hands grabbed at the material of her spats and tore them right open from behind, exposing her perky, tight ass and making her gasp out in panic. She stopped her curls, looking back in frustration, about to say something about him and chide him for ripping her shorts open, but he was already mounting her, up over her and guiding his cock into her ass, and as much as Chie wanted to be mad, one very important detail helped smooth over the panic and disrespect of this mess.</p><p>It was a really nice cock.</p><p>A long, thick shaft with some heft to it eased its way deep into her, and her body wasn't able to fight against the fire and the lust that began to take her. She winced, feeling the cock ease its way in, steady thrusts starting up with firm intent and shaking her with its desire. She was startled by the feelings that hit her, fingers clenching against the sides of the bench in surprise as she started to resume her leg curls again. His cock pumped in and out of her with that same pace, working slow and steady at her ass, letting her workout guide his motions. "You have a nicer ass than half the girls here," he groaned, hanging happily over her, keeping his intentions firm and his pressures hot. </p><p>"Thanks," she said. Chie wasn't sure if that was what she was supposed to say. She just knew that, as these pressures continued to work her over, she felt like she was losing her mind. Every wild throb of pulsing desire kept her worked up and worn down, trying her best to keep track of these emotions. She'd come here as a joke, and never thought she'd actually get singled out by anyone who wanted to fuck her. She had been incredibly wrong, and now her body trembled under the confusion and the fever of being treated to these firm strokes, to a man relishing in the pleasure her body offered. It felt too insane to be real, but the cock inside of her ass felt so good that she wanted it to be, as wrong and as wanton as this was.</p><p>Working aa bit faster at her curls, Chie was delighted to feel him pick up the pace of fucking her ass in turn, deep shoves forward sheathing his cock with patient, slow intent deeper into her. She shook under this surprise, under the startling delight that was letting a man she didn't know fuck her ass in steady motions. It was all so senseless and bizarre, her brain trying to wrap its way around what she was doing and how these desires all fed into a needier sense of lust. She wanted more of this, wanted to let herself give in to the pleasure and accept that nothing could have made her happier now than to let this take her by storm.</p><p>Her ass got used to the feeling of this meaty cock inside of her, and along the way, she got used to the idea of letting a total stranger fuck her ass. It was insane, and she still wished he hadn’t ripped her shorts to do that, but Chie found herself oddly at peace with this mess, melting under the pleasure and accepting it, in the weirdness that it came with, as what she craved most, what she wanted. Her body ached under this attention, shuddering pulses of lust and heat keeping her busy and worn down. Her workout didn't suffer at all for having her ass fucked, thanks to the steady, patient pace he struck with her. It all came together just perfectly, and there remained nothing but warmth and delight in the face of complete bafflement.</p><p>Firmer thrusts pushed her limits, kept Chie needy and dizzy. She moaned louder in approval, letting him keep up the pace with her body and wear her down in the most joyous, shameless pulses of lustful delight. She didn't shy away from giving in to all of it, worked toward a hot, messy orgasm. Toward something that hasher gushing into her spats as she came before he did, fucked to a senseless anal orgasm that helped her zero in on just what kind of almost feral bliss she could find giving up to this all. Her head rolled back and needy, clumsy moans spilled out as she gave up to this all, letting herself melt under so much more fever and need than she could help, and Chie found herself simply lost to this sublime bliss, to a pleasure keeping her helpless. Dizzy. Hot.</p><p>The hardest stroke of his hips came at the end, came with a hard shove forward, a shot of cum pumping deep into her waiting, needy hole. She was desperate and fitful as the pleasure hit her, moaning out in wild fever and an almost delirious sense of frantic surrender. She needed this pleasure more than she could even begin to express, and Chie was happy to feel him fill her ass up, happy to feel him pump her full before he drew back.</p><p>"Hope I see you around again," he said, and left Chie face-down on the bench, whimpering and twitching, murmuring back an airy whine of agreement.<br/>
****************************<br/>
In a gym like this, a mixed yoga class seemed like an insane idea begging for shenanigans, but Chie wasn't able to resist the chance for some yoga in the middle of her workout. She didn't bother switching out of her shorts, as much as she should have; she'd end up having to deal with more trouble again, and she had both her skirt and a jacket she could tie around her waist for the way home. As long as her top remained intact, she'd be fine. That did mean, though, that as she struck the downward facing dog pose, her bare ass and the cum dripping from it were on display.</p><p>Which had driven the man behind her mad through several poses now. His tension finally got the better of him, and he pushed forward. "Keep holding the pose," he groaned, fingers hooking into her spats and ripping lower ,exposing her pussy and shoving his way into her pussy as she hung in this position with her ass high in the air and her head low, and as he threw his weight around in hammering into her twat without warning, holding back suddenly didn't feel quite so easy now.</p><p>"At least grab my waist so I don't fall over," she complained, shivering and shifting her hands about, trying to solidify her grip on the mat as she felt the thrusts keep up their merciless pace. She was struck by just how intense this was, how much the feverish pleasures began to impose upon her. The instructor began to guide the class out of the position and into the next one, but that would be of no help to Chie as this man kept ploughing her Cunt without much care for what the rest of the class was doing. He did at least grab her waist and her hips, holding tight onto them, but using that as license to fuck her even faster and rougher, knowing now that he could get away with it as he plundered her as hard as he could.</p><p>It was intense, but Chie felt like it was a kind of intense she could deal with. She didn't hold back her moans now, and with the one irritation she'd had with his approach settled, she was able to focus on the joy and the relief of having him lay waste to her pussy. Each wicked and frantic thrust forward brought on rushes of pure delight, a joy that throbbed and twisted through her. The pleasure was fierce, a reckless pulse of all the most shameless emotions hitting her harder by the second, and out of some perverse thrill, she found herself unable to complain about this. For the second time, a stranger took great delight in fucking her, and Chie offered up not even a shred of resistance to the idea.</p><p>Her pussy felt more receptive to the stranger's dick than her ass had to the last one, and she found herself much more vocal in the pleasure, accepting with far more ready intent, knowing that this really was what she wanted, and that as long as she could keep getting it, she was right where she needed to be. Each throbbing pulse of pure need hit her hard, left her dizzy and sinking just that little bit deeper into the idea that letting men around the gym fuck her while she worked out really was what she needed.</p><p>"You're doing a great job holding this pose," he teased. "Even if you're cheating a little."</p><p>"Joke's on you, I'm getting a great stretch out of this," she shot back, high spirited and feeling herself getting only more perky and bright as this pleasure kept hitting her. His cock filled her just right, and she was happy to be inching closer toward another orgasm, to be so shamelessly rocked. Her body craved a sense of direction and understanding, but all she found as she got savaged was pure surrender, clumsy stumbling that left her compromised, dizzy, struggling to keep her head on straight while definitely not mustering a shred of understanding.</p><p>Nothing about this felt sane anymore. Unstoppable lusts and brilliant fire throbbed hotter through her body, and was eager to get off again, to cum loud and hot and hard as her head rolled back. The whole class stopped as her noisy, orgasmic shrieks proved a potent and noisy distraction to the mess, but there was no doubt of the pleasures that she was feeling. As he pulled out of her, she slumped down onto the mat again, dripping with cum and smiling bright.</p><p>"I think I love this gym," she whined.<br/>
**********************************<br/>
The hip abductor machine had offered up so many opportunities for Chie to get fucked that she had barely been able to get her reps in. The indecent motion of parting her legs and exposing her bared pussy and all the cum leaking out of it had an effect of drawing in more men to fill it up, which in turn of course only left her a more appealing sight for more men to come use. She'd been on it now for an hour, and finally found a good compromise for the next man stepping up to the plate as he instead claimed her hot mouth.</p><p>In her state of cock-drunken neediness, Chie found herself completely floored, unable to focus as the hours of sex wore down any shred of restraint inside of her. She sat there barely working her exercise at all, hand down between her legs as she scooped up the cum leaking out of her twat and played with it, fingerfucking herself in delighted swells of pure joy, a pleasure growing hotter and messier as everything she did pushed harder at the limits of sense and decency. She was unstoppable, delirious, masturbating while a man stood over to the side and guided her head down toward his lap.</p><p>Working in sloppy, ready motions back and forth, Chie didn't bother to hide the excitement she felt in slobbering all over a big cock. She worked with such fever and recklessness along his shaft, repeatedly letting him slip into her throat by accident but doing nothing to care about pulling back when she choked on him. It was fine; she was happy to just throw herself into this madness, to keep losing her focus, giving up to senseless throbs of pleasure coming messier on, leaving her without any clarity, without a shred of control. Everything felt so good now, and the certain, feverish thrills throbbing up through her body kept her helpless, kept her wanting more.</p><p>Drool ran down her chin and dripped onto the floor. Chie was a wreck, and the taste of cock filling her mouth only made her rub harder, indulging in her body so much harder and needier, full of desires and wants that continued to surge across her. She felt helpless here, ablaze with need that continued to rule her, and all she could do was keep up with the demands laid upon her. Every bob of her head gave up a little bit more, and she wasn't sure she was able to hold onto any real focus or sense as she kept giving up like this, kept exploring the pleasures and what they demanded of her.</p><p>"The new girl can suck cock like a pro!" the man hollered. They kept complimenting her. The new girl this. The new girl that. It put her on the post, but in a way that she relished in, loving the attention that came with it, savouring the idea that what she needed was to be called out and gawked over by these eager men, who kept up their use of her body, who indulged harder in what was rapidly becoming too insane and too frenzied to believe. She just kept pushing, moving with purpose, with desire. As sloppy and as helpless as she could be.</p><p>Her reward was cum overflowing in her mouth. She struggled to handle all of it, shivering and choking as she tried to swallow most of it down, ending up drooling plenty of it all over her tank top as she pulled back and took a couple more streaks all over her face for good measure. She felt like a mess, and yet Chie could not have been happier. Something about having sex with a chain of strangers over and over had worn down any sense of weirdness that could have held her back; now, Chie was happy to give in to this, slumping back and finishing herself off, bucking into the air and letting out wild, needy cries as she came, far removed from any concern for the idea of getting her thigh exercises in.</p><p>But it didn't matter. Chie had a new favorite gym, and far from her initial plan, she'd not only be coming back, she'd be hitting the gym every day from now on. All the regulars here were hyped up sex addicts in a cycle of working out and fucking like animals, and she slipped so seamlessly into that insane new dynamic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>